Beautiful flower in the Letter
by MethaFoxeth
Summary: Drabbles romantis yang berkaitan dengan Indonesia. Pairing Indonesia dan negara-negara dari Hetalia. Main pairing is Russia and Indonesia, and, Malaysia and Indonesia. R&R, and open Request for another Drabbles. Update max 5 chapter per day.
1. Sunflower and Melati -Russia-

"Cantik sekali," ia memujinya, "warnanya sangat kontras dan hangat, diantara salju-salju putih, bukan begitu?" Ia menoleh kearah ku, senyuman tulus sudah melekat di bibirnya, pupil Lavendernya bagai batu permata Kalsedon berseri-seri penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Ya," jawabku, juga menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang juga tulus, "cantik dan indah." Aku kembali mengagumi Bunga Matahari yang dibawa dari pertiwi secara khusus untunya.

"не так ли?" Logat Rusia kentalnya penuh dengan semangat, napasnya membentuk kabut tipis putih, lebih putih dari kulit pucat kemerahannya. "Aku harap bunga ini bisa bertahan lama."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, "tentu saja, jika kau merawatnya dengan baik. Aku tahu kau pasti, Ivan."

Senyumnya melebar, ia kembali melihat bunga itu. "Sama seperti kau merawat Melatimu, да?"

* * *

не так ли? = Right?/'kan?

да = Yes/Ya


	2. Pinky Promise -Malaysia-

Jari kelingkingnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Senyumannya makin melebar saat wajah gadis pujaan hatinya makin menunjukkan kejengkelan luar biasa.

"Ayuh lah!" Si lelaki Malaysia masih menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, bagai ibu yang memaksa anaknya makan secara berlebihan. "Ayuh lah mbak!"

"Diam lah kau! Aku mana mau melakukan itu! Malu tahu! Sudah dewasa!" Si gadis Indonesia mengibas-ibas tangannya, mengusir si lelaki seolah lelaki itu lalat untuknya.

"Siapa peduli lah, Adinda! Between us saja." Alis si Lelaki naik dan turun dengan cepat.

Si Gadis memicingkan matanya, "antara kita saja? Omong-omong, mana 'mbak'—nya? Aku lebih tua dari mu lho!" Si lelaki tak menggubris kalimat terakhir, masih menjunjung tinggi kelingkingnya. "Kalau sampai kau katakan pada teman-temanku, ku hajar kamu, Anuar."

Si Lelaki memiringkan bibirnya, menarik kembali kelingkingnya dan berpikir sejenak. "Very well." Si Gadis mentautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking si Lelaki, "promise me, untuk senantiasa menyayangi dan berada di sisi saya, forever. As I senantiasa juga berada di sisi dan mencintai mbak selamanya." Si Gadis cengengesan mendengarnya, "saya serius lah mbak!"

"Oke!" Cengengesannya tak berhenti. "Saya akan selalu mencintai dan berada di sisimu. Selamanya."


	3. Perspective -America-

"Aku mencintaimu," si pria tersenyum, membisikkan kata itu di telinga si Gadis Indonesia. "I love you so much, babe."

"Uh—huh." Si Gadis menjawab sahabat Amerika—nya, masih sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Don't you love me back?" Senyuman si pria jatuh saat si gadis tak memperdulikannya. "At least say something!"

"Ya."

"Ya untuk pertanyaanku, atau, ya untuk pernyataanku barusan?" Si gadis hanya mengangguk, "are you seriously do this to me? Just because we have yet officially going out?" Si gadis menggeleng, "mulutmu ada resletingnya kah? Atau kau memang bisu?"

"Maaf?"

Si pria menoleh kearah lain dengan merasa tak enak, "no, nothing." Ia menoleh lagi ke arah sahabatnya, "ya' hungry? Wanna eat somethin'?" Si gadis melirik sahabatnya dalam-dalam, perut si gadis sudah berbunyi sedari setengah jam tadi, sementara si pria membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Hey, there's only one portion left!"

"Bekas tadi pagi, punyaku, ambil saja untukmu."


	4. The Balloon finally popped -Russia-

Si Gadis melihat si pria Rusia dengan mata hitam legamnya. Penuh dengan rasa penasaran, dan sedikit gugup. "Я—я…"

"Ya?" Si gadis bertanya dengan tak sabar, "anu, Ivan, ini sudah yang… kesekian kalinya, katakan saja, aku tak bakal marah atau pun tertawa." Si pria mengerjapkan mata, menggeleng pelan, "lalu apa? Rahasia?"

Pipi si pria semakin merona, mungkin kulit putih pucatnya tak lagi terlihat, ditutupi oleh rona merah muda lavender. Ia mengangguk pelan. "д—да…"

"Dan… apakah itu?" Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya.

Si pria menelan ludahnya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan penuh gelisah. "A—aku… um… aku…"

Si gadis akhirnya jengkel, "kalau sulit, begini saja!" Ia berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan si laki-laki, membeli dua balon berwarna merah dan biru, kembali dan memberikan yang biru pada si Rusia. "Aku berikan kau dua pilihan—ultimatum lebih tepatnya. Jika kau tak memecahkan balonmu, aku yang akan pecahkan. Jika kau pecahkan balonmu sendiri, maka aku akan pecahkan balonku juga."

Si laki-laki terlihat bingung, "maksudmu, Adinda?"

"Memang sayang kalau dipecahkan, sulit memecahkannya, tapi kalau kau tak segera pecahkan, balonnya bakal mengecil, jadi tak ada gunanya kalau pun dipecahkan." Si laki-laki masih tak mengerti, "aku pecahkan ya!" Si gadis mengeluarkan pulpen.

"не!" Si laki-laki menarik balonnya, "kenapa harus dipecahkan?"

"Kau mau menyimpannya terus?" si gadis balik bertanya, "repot 'kan? Sini, ku pecahkan."

"не! Aku pecahkan sendiri—," si laki-laki menyadari sesuatu, "uh…" ia melirik gadis pujaan hatinya kembali. "Я—я люблю—люблю тебя…"

Si gadis tersenyum, "aku… hehehe… tak paham…"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Seru si laki-laki, menunduk dalam-dalam, wajahnya sangat panas. Si gadis menyodorkan pulpen miliknya, "eh?"

"Pecahkan." Ia tersenyum. Si laki-laki akhirnya semakin paham, mengambil pulpen dan memecahkan balon yang diberi si gadis. "Nah… sekarang…—" si gadis menggenggam tangan si laki-laki yang memegangi pulpen, menariknya, memecahkan balon miliknya sendiri.

"Ah! Balon mu!"

"Aku juga… uh… mencintaimu?" Ia tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Я = I/Aku

да = Yes/Ya

не = No/Tidak/Jangan

Я люблю тебя = I love you/Aku mencintaimu


	5. A chance -Norway-

Pria itu menatap garang si gadis yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat keusilannya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Si laki-laki menggeleng-geleng, merontokkan tepung yang tadi menghujani kepalanya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Urimelig!"

Si gadis menepuk bahu si Norwegian, "itu hanya tepung, ingat saat kau melempar telur utuh ke wajahku?" Tindas si gadis Indonesia, melewatinya dan mengambil penghisap debu. "Ayo lah, kau jauh lebih kasar padaku."

"Virkelig!" Si pria mengusap rambut Krem mutiaranya dengan liar. "Uhuk!"

"Maaf!" Si gadis masih tertawa, sampai ia membuka laci dan tepung terlontar secara telak ke wajahnya. "Ugh! Persetan! Kau tambahkan lada ya?! Perih!"

Kali ini giliran si Norwegian yang tertawa puas. "Søt hevn."

"Aku benci kamu, Lukas! Sangat membencimu!" Raung si gadis.

Sementara itu si laki-laki melirik si gadis kuncir kuda yang sedang mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. "Jeg elsker deg også."

"Hah?!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

* * *

Urmelig = Keterlaluan

Virkelig = Really/Benar-benar

Søt hevn = Sweet revenge/Balas dendam yang manis

Jeg elsker deg også = I love you too/Aku mencintaimu juga


	6. Cheesy trick -Thailand-

Si gadis berkulit sawo matang itu tertegun, melihat menu makan malamnya diatas meja. Seolah kedua piring itu adalah sebuah mayat dari orang paling berpengaruh, tapi si gadis bukan menjadi detektif, melainkan sebagai asisten dari korban yang gajinya masih belum dibayar selama lima bulan.

"Ini saja…" Ia akhirnya berbicara, terdengar sangat pelan karena ia tak mau menyinggung koki dibalik menu makan malam ini. "Apa keuangan kita kurang?"

Si pria berkaca mata itu terlihat kaget, "tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya dengan ragu, "yang aku ingat sih tidak."

Si gadis berkuncir kuda itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju laci di meja kayu yang berada disudut ruangan, membuka buku keuangan bagi pasangan kekasih itu. "Tapi bagaimana… kau pikir… tak terlalu sedikit?"

"Kita bisa membaginya, ที่รักของฉัน." Si pria yang berkulit lebih cerah ketimbang kekasih Indonesianya itu tersenyum, tersirat sebuah kelicikan yang dangkal, dan detail kecil itu tertangkap mata hitam legam kekasihnya.

Gadis itu duduk secara perlahan dan membelah sumpit kayu yang sudah disediakan di samping piring makan itu. "Pad Thai?" Tanyanya waswas, "memang ahlimu ya?" Ia memulai makan.

Beberapa menit terlewat, dan si gadis sudah menghabiskan satu porsi Pad Thai khas si pria Thailand itu. Sementara, sesuai dengan rencana si pria, ia bakal menggunakan trik itu. "Masih lapar?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat mencurigakan, tapi gadis itu berusaha mengurangi perasaan tak enaknya dan malah mengangguk.

Pria itu membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil beberapa helai mi dan mengisapnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu ujung sebaliknya dari mi yang dihisap kekasihnya dan langsung menghisapnya.

Diluar dugaan, kekasihnya menggigit mi dan mulai mengunyah dengan cepat lalu menelannya. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Kekecewaan menggencet si pria yang berambut lebih kecokelatan itu bagai berada di dalam jebakan dimana kedua tembok siap membuatnya menjadi setipis kertas. "Aku tahu niatanmu. Trik yang buruk." Si gadis berdiri, mengambil piringnya dan berjalan ke wastafel, sementara si pria menunduk dalam kekecewaan yang dalam dan merasa bodoh akan itu.

Tanpa disangka, kekasihnya menaruh tangannya di bahu, mengecup pipi si pria lalu kembali berdiri. "Kalau mau dikecup, katakan saja."

* * *

ที่รักของฉัน = My dear/Sayangku


	7. Bad idea -Singapore-

"Kenapa kau perduli." Balas pria dengan perawakan tegap dan rapi. "Kenapa kau tak kembali ke Indonesia, hmm?"

Si wanita yang berasal dari negeri ibu pertiwi itu membelalak, matanya berapi-api oleh amarah. "Itu yang kau katakan pada kekasihmu, yang berusaha susah payah untuk datang ke Singapura hanya untuk menjenguk kekasihnya." Senyuman terluka terbentuk di bibir si wanita karir dewasa itu. "Oke, baik, itu maumu, ku harap kau tak menyesal dengan keputusan apa pun yang mengirimku balik ke Ibu pertiwi!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, berbalik dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berpakaian semi-formal.

Kekecewaan tampak jelas dalam mata cokelat hangat si pria yang lahir di negeri itu, melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya ternyata tak main-main. "Tunggu, Adinda."

Sayangnya, ia tak lagi digubris oleh wanita yang bekerja diperusahaan cukup besar di Indonesia. "Adinda…!" Suara itu membuat hati si wanita teriris. "Diam lah! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Balasnya, setitik air matanya jatuh ke bawah kelopak matanya. "Taksi!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tangan besar dari si pria berhasil menggenggam erat pergelangan si wanita yang sedang membuka pintu taksi. "Cancel it." Perintahnya singkat pada pengemudi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau tetap disini! Aku minta maaf soal barusan, aku stress akibat pekerjaan, itu hanya masalah sepele. Maafkan aku."

"Zafran, dengar, kita selesaikan itu besok! Kau pikir aku juga tak tertekan?" Suara si wanita melembut. "Aku lelah, kau memberikanku kejutan yang luar biasa saat aku sampai, terima kasih."

"Tunggu, aku serius, maafkan aku barusan." Akhirnya pria itu berani memeluk si wanita di tengah keramaian. "Aku minta maaf. Kita berdua lelah, dan aku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku…—" Suaranya merendah, berubah menjadi bisikan. "Berpikir kalau kau bakal suka kalau aku yang datang ke Indonesia."

"Dan kau tahu kalau ide itu ternyata membuatmu lembur dua hari, kurang tidur, dan kelelahan?"

"Bad idea indeed."


	8. Habits -Japan-

Wajah si gadis merona. Ia terlihat tertekan dan tegang. Keringat dingin menetes dari dagunya, dan wajahnya pucat. "Apa yang telah ku lakukan…" Gumamnya, melihat vas bunga yang sudah terbagi menjadi kira-kira dua puluh keping.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Adinda-san?" Suara berat dari si pria yang lahir di negeri sakura itu terdengar sangat angker, menambah perasaan bersalah dari kekasihnya. "Saya tanya sekali lagi—lebih spesifik kali ini. Kenapa kau berlari di koridor?" Gadis Pertiwi itu tak menjawab. "Adinda-san!"

"Maaf!" Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Kau ini wanita! Kau tak sebaiknya berlari-lari! Apa lagi di rumah! Tolong jaga sikapmu!" Bentak si pria berpakaian kimono itu. "Aku tak perduli dengan vas yang kau senggol—sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau harus berlari seolah kau diwajibkan untuk itu!" Nada pria Jepang itu masih tinggi, tapi amarahnya yang meledak-ledak kini sedikit mereda melihat wajah dari kekasihnya yang sedih. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Sudah lah…" Si pria menghela napas panjang, "tolong jangan ulangi lagi."

"Itu sulit, kau tahu itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku." Si gadis kali ini berdiri tegak, "aku benar-benar minta maaf, akan ku gantikan."

"Sudah ku katakan, tak perlu." Ia mengambil sapu dan pengki dari dapur yang kebetulan tak jauh dari lorong. "Vas itu buatan salah satu kenalan saya. Saya sangat menghargainya, dan menyukai hasil kerjanya, tapi… ya sudah lah."

Si gadis terlihat makin tak enak lalu berjalan secara perlahan meninggalkan lorong, menunju ke tujuan yang barusan membuatnya kena masalah. "Tunggu di lorong ya, Kiku?" Serunya, sementara kekasihnya yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu menyapu vas yang beruntung masih belum diisi dengan bunga dan air yang bakal membuatnya sulit dibersihkan.

Lama si pria menunggu si gadis di lorong, sampai si gadis datang dengan sebuah kotak besar bekas elektronik. "Apa itu, Adinda-san?" Gadis yang dipanggil Adinda itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Untukmu. Mungkin tak sebaik vas itu, tapi… yah, aku berusaha."

Wajah dari si pria berubah bersamaan saat kotak tersebut dibuka. "K—kau?"

"Tak sebaik vas itu, aku tahu."

Di dalam kotak itu terdapat pot tembikar yang cukup besar dengan detail ukiran yang cantik. "Tak semahal vas itu, tak juga secantik vas itu, jadi…" Ia terlihat canggung, biar pun puas membuat kekasihnya terkejut senang. "Karena aku sering merepotkanmu, aku ingin… kau tahu, memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai, yah… rasa sayangku dan atas kebaikanmu bisa bertahan dengan perempuan sepertiku?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau selalu memberikan sesuatu jika kau menyukai orang itu—saya sebagai contohnya?" Si gadis hanya nyengir. "Kebiasaan."


	9. Reason -Russia-

"—dengan begitu, tentu saja dapat menimbulkan perpecahan antar suku." Jelas pria yang kali ini menggunakan syal berwarna Cokelat pasir gurun. "Aku tak paham." Si perempuan yang tubuhnya tiga kali lebih kecil itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku sama sekali tak paham, dua hal."

"Yang pertama?" Pria itu menaruh buku mengenai Sosiologi di meja terdekat. "Suku tak seharusnya pecah? Maksudku, bukan berarti mereka harus menimbulkan perpecahan tanpa adanya diskusi mengenai masalah yang ditimbulkan suku satunya dari melakukan hal itu secara berulang-ulang?"

"точно!" Si pria mendekati meja dari mahasiswinya. "Saat itu—biasanya, orang tak lagi mau menerima sebuah alasan, karena orang itu tak lagi ada keinginan untuk mengerti maksud dari teman atau… musuhnya untuk melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang." Ia tersenyum, mata Lavendernya menatap mahasiswinya dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah dapat Adinda mengerti maksud dari orang itu jika ia melakukan hal berulang-ulang tapi tak memberitahukan alasannya secara jelas?"

Si gadis menunjuk ke dosennya secara sopan. "Itu dia, pak Ivan!" Serunya, "itu hal kedua yang tak ku mengerti. Aku memang memasuki bidang Sosial, tapi aku tak paham kenapa anda meminta saya untuk mendatangi kelas anda secara berulang-ulang biar pun saya masih belum selesai dengan kelas saya yang sebelumnya?"

* * *

точно = Exactly/Tepat sekali


	10. Distracted -Malaysia-

Gadis itu menguncir rambut Hitam legam ikalnya dengan cepat. Memakai celemek kotak-kotak oranye dan mulai memasak, serta menjelaskan cara dan alasannya secara detail. "—jika kau kocok terlalu lama, rasanya tak bakal enak, dan pelanggan pasti ingin yang sempurna bukan?" Ia tersenyum sembari mengaduk putih telur dan gula, "mulai dari bagian ini, hanya tinggal di aduk dengan Mixer. Mixer apa pun asal kecepatan dan lama aduknya pas."

"Uh-huh." Si pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari si gadis Indonesia itu tetap fokus. "Setelah ini, kue spons akan ditutupi seluruhnya dengan krim. Rahasiaku adalah, menambahkan saus cokelat yang ku kocok sendiri dan ringan, pada krimku, dan itu kenapa hasil dari krim ku tak pernah terlalu manis, tapi sedap."

"I see, I see."

"Nah, saus ini bisa kau buat sendiri lewat produk instan yang dijual di Family Mart, atau kau buat sendiri dengan produk cokelat yang masih belum ada gulanya." Gadis itu mengocok dengan lihai, seolah ia dapat melakukannya bahkan dengan mata tertutup dan hasilnya sempurna. "Coba lah."

"Ya?"

"Coba lah!" Si pria linglung, melihat gadis itu dengan ekspresi kosong seolah ia sedari tadi fokus dengan hal yang lain. "Kau fokus mau ku ajari tidak sih, Anuar?" Si pria tersenyum. "Maaf, wajah anda terlalu cantik, I feel distracted lah."


	11. The total opposite -Iceland-

Napas pria itu menderu penuh sesak. Keringat mengalir deras. Wajahnya merah padam, dan matanya terlihat sangat sayu dan melayang entah kemana. Sementara itu si wanita terlihat normal, seolah sudah biasa dengan hal itu sehari-hari. Genggaman si pria semakin erat bersamaan dengan napasnya yang semakin menderu. "Aku… tak kuat lagi…"

"Ayo lah Emil!" Si wanita tetap memaksa, "sebentar lagi saja!" Genggamannya makin menguat, dan si wanita akhirnya merasa kesakitan karena itu. "Emil, berusahalah sedikit lagi!" Erang si wanita. "_Hætta! Ég er ekki hægt! Ég get ekki—!_"

"Aduh!" Erang wanita berkulit gelap, sementara si pria—yang kulitnya sepucat salju—, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang luar biasa terengah-engah. "Kau… mau aku mati?"

"Hanya mendaki tanjakan saja kok!" Seru si wanita kesal, "kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu keras. Sakit."

"_Hryggur_…" Si pria bahkan tak berani memegang aspal yang panasnya dapat mematangkan telur. "Berapa derajat?"

"Empat puluh selsius." Jawab si wanita, membeli es krim. "_Brjálæði!_" Pria Islandia itu meraung marah. "Dan kau sudah pakai kutang." Senyuman kemenangan merekah di bibir merah si wanita. "Aku terbiasa dengan temperatur rendah."

"Ya, temperatur yang luar biasa rendah." Erang si wanita, memberikan es krim yang baru ia beli dari warung terdekat. "Aku sudah pakai lima lapis jaket dan masih kedinginan."

"Dan tak berani mandi." Cengengesan si pria sembari menggigit sebagian besar es krim. "Aku bingung kenapa kita bisa menjadi kekasih dengan perbedaan yang begitu kontras." Si wanita mendesah.

"Hukum alam, _ástin mín. Opposite attraction._"

* * *

Hætta = Stop

Ég er ekki hægt = I can not/Aku tak bisa

Hryggur = Sorry/Maaf

Brjálæði = Madness/Gila

ástin mín = My love/Sayangku


	12. Just memories -Estonia-

Alis si gadis berkerut melihat si pria duduk di sampingnya, dalam kereta yang masih banyak sekali tempat duduk kosong. Ia berharap supaya si pria mendadak rabun dekat dan tak ingat dengannya. Itu tak terjadi. "Adinda?"

"Ya?" Si gadis pura-pura tak mengenali pria berkacamata itu. "Maaf, apa kita saling menengal?" Si pria mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau serius?"

"Maaf?" Ia berusaha keras untuk tak mengenalinya lagi, jika harus Amnesia mendadak pun, ia luar biasa rela. "Eduard, Eduard von Bock." Nama itu tentu saja ia ingat dengan jelas, dan nama itu seperti nama yang mengutuk dirinya, membelenggu nya dengan memori paling menyedihkan dan mengiris hati.

"Eduard." Gadis itu mengulangi dengan bergumam. "Ya, aku ingat sekarang."

Si pria tersenyum senang, justru membuat si gadis bingung dan berpikir itu menggelikan. "Syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Si gadis berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat ekspresinya sedatar mungkin, dan mungkin membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti kebosanan ketimbang datar. "Bagaimana denganmu Ed?" Panggilan itu hanya ia yang bisa dan boleh katakan, tapi mungkin puluhan gadis lain sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Baik, sangat malah." Kacamatanya masih sama seperti dulu, tapi lensanya mungkin sudah diganti beberapa kali, semenjak lima tahun terakhir. "Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu? Apa masih melukis dan bersyair?"

Kaget gadis itu dibuat dengan dua hal yang kali ini ia tinggalkan jauh-jauh. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menelan gumpalan kesedihannya keras-keras, tak perduli betapa sakit tenggorokannya dibuat. "Tidak lagi," desah si gadis berperawakan kecil tapi tegap itu. "Aku tinggalkan semenjak… saat itu."

"_Mida?!_" Ia berseru kaget, "_miks?_"

Gadis berkulit gelap itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kereta yang melaju cepat. Gedung-gedung seolah berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya terlihat begitu menarik dan menginspirasi, sayang tak ada lagi sisa semangat untuk si gadis kembali bersyair. "Banyak… faktor."

"Salah satunya?" Jantung si gadis terdengar seperti drumroll. Jika tak mengatakannya juga toh dia bakal banyak bicara, pikir si gadis. "Jangan tersinggung."

"_Mida sa mõtled?_"

"Karena kita berpisah saat aku masih mencintaimu begitu dalam."

* * *

Mida = What/Apa

Miks = Why/Kenapa

Mida sa mõtled = What do you mean/Apa maksudmu


	13. Floating lanterns -China-

Api merah membara itu membuat lampion terangkat perlahan-lahan. Tangan mungil berkulit agak kecokelatan itu memegangi penyangga besinya supaya tak terbang sebelum waktunya. Tangan pucat menyentuh bahunya, mengaggetkan gadis yang kira-kira usianya sudah delapan belas tahun itu. "Kau mengaggetkanku."

"_遺憾_." Si pria berkuncir satu itu tersenyum yang jelas sekali menunjukkan kalau ia sengaja melakukannya. "Milikmu sudah siap aru?"

"Iya, biar pun bentuknya norak."

"Norak aru?"

"Sangat… mencolok, tapi mencolok yang buruk." Cemberut si gadis, "milikmu yang hebat, curang sekali."

"Hahaha, ada harga ada mutu, Adinda." Ia mengelus kepala si gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. "Orang-orang di dermaga sudah bersiap dengan lampion mereka, ada yang hebat juga, tapi sayang tak sebaik milikku aru."

"Sombongnya!" Canda si gadis, bersandar di pinggir kapal kayu besar tersebut dengan santai. "Kapan bakal di terbangkan, Yao?"

"Aiyah! Bersabar lah nak!" Si pria kali ini menyalakan miliknya. "Lagi pula panggil aku 'gege' aru! Anak zaman sekarang tak sopan aru!" Ia melipat lengan panjangnya. "Sepuluh detik lagi."

"Sepuluh detik lagi? Tinggal bilang saja toh." Kesal si gadis, duduk menjauh dari si pria, "mau kemana aru? Jangan jauh-jauh aru!"

Si gadis tak menggubris pria yang cenderung pendek dan berwajah 'cantik' itu. "Aiyah aiyah! Cepat sekali ngambeknya aru!" Si pria mendekat, persis pas warga lainnya menghitung mundur dari lima dalam bahasa Cina. "Jangan dekat-dekat! Norak!"

"_三! 二! 一!_" Lampion-lampion mulai beterbangan perlahan, menerangi malam yang tak berbintang dengan cahaya cantik kemerahan. Giliran si gadis dan pria yang melepaskan lampion mereka, tapi saat si gadis melepaskan lampionnya, tubuhnya ditarik, ia diputar dan di peluk erat sebelum akhirnya kecupan mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

* * *

遺憾 = Sorry/maaf

三, 二, 一 = Three, two, one/Tiga, dua, satu


	14. A farewell -Russia-

Rambut ikal berwarna Hitam legam tersebut mengayun diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Teriknya matahari mampu ditahan oleh tipisnya kain yang ia kenakan. Biru warna pakaiannya yang sebuah terusan sampai bawah lutut tampak kontras di antara hijau tanaman disekelilingnya. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh bunga matahari cantik yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan kekasihnya yang besar.

"Kau disini rupanya, мой подсолнечника." Persis si laki-laki datang saat si gadis mengingat dan merasa rindu. "Kau tak diperbolehkan terkena terik matahari terlalu lama."

"Tak apa, toh tak bakal lama juga." Si gadis kembali menyemprotkan air dingin pada bunga itu, "sayang sekali, nanti tak ada yang merawat lagi."

"Aku bakal merawatnya," senyum si laki-laki, duduk di kursi taman persis dibelakang kekasihnya. "Jadi… apa yang dikatakan oleh врач?"

Gadis itu berhenti seketika, tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan wajahnya yang sudah pucat kembali menjadi lebih pucat. "Dokter?" Gumamnya, "ia katakan… kau sudah tahu… tak lama lagi."

Si laki-laki berambut pucat itu tertegun, matanya yang berwarna Lavender membelalak. Biar pun ia terlihat besar, menyeramkan, dan memang tak sebaik orang lain, ia memiliki hati, yang kini hancur menjadi jutaan keping. "когда?" Suaranya bergetar dan serak, jelas sekali menelan kesedihannya yang mendalam. "Besok."

Makin-makin rasa sedih si laki-laki Rusia. Jawaban itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan, dan ia berharap kalau si gadis kekasihnya yang berkulit gelap berkata bahwa ia bercanda. "B—besok?"

"Malam lebih tepatnya, jadi masih ada dua puluh jam lagi." Senyum masam si gadis. Matanya memerah, tapi toh tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan, sebab sudah ia keluarkan sampai habis sebelum beranjak ke taman rumah sakit. "Maaf aku… harus pergi lebih dahulu…"

Hati si laki-laki bagai diiris-iris dan ditambahkan perasan lemon. Ia berdiri, mendekati kekasih mungilnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Air mata tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Tetes demi tetes jatuh ke bahu si gadis. "K—kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu cepat?!"

"Takdirku." Enteng jawaban si gadis, tahu bakal menyulut emosi kekasihnya, yang ternyata tak berhasil. "Toh suatu saat nanti kita bakal bertemu lagi. Kamu tak boleh nangis, kamu harus menjalani hidupmu dan mendapatkan pasangan, mempunyai keluarga, dan lima anak. Sesuai dengan apa yang kamu janjikan dulu."

Pelukannya makin erat, isakan terdengar semakin keras, wajahnya sekarang sangat memerah. "нет! нет!" Si laki-laki menolak dengan keras, biar pun tak bakal mengubah apa-apa. "Aku minta maaf."

* * *

мой подсолнечника = My sunflower/Bunga Matahariku

врач = Doctor/Dokter

когда = When/Kapan

нет = No/Tidak


	15. Contradictive -Malaysia-

Wajah merengut kedua sejoli mampu membuat anggota keluarga yang lainnya merasakan atmosfer yang tak enak. "Kalian berdua berbaikan lah…" Si adik kecil berambut keriting pendek memprotes. "Serumah tinggalnya kok bertengkar terus setiap hari sih."

"Diam!" Maki si pria Malaysia. "Not completely my fault lah! Yang memula dahulu bukan aku!" Rambut ikal pendeknya yang berwarna sama hitam dengan si gadis Indonesia digaruknya keras-keras.

"Masa'?" Tantang si gadis berambut kuncir kuda. "Aduh kalian ini! Mbak Adinda minta maaf duluan saja lah! Bang Anuar tak bakalan mau."

"Ogah!" Tolak si gadis yang sembari menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci mencuci piringnya. "Bukan siapa memulai siapa yang tidak! Toh jelas sekali dia klaim apa yang milikku!"

Si laki-laki naik pitam mendengarnya. "Siapa yang punya kamu?! I claim nothing! Jelas-jelas milikku!"

Si gadis menaruh perlahan-lahan piring-piring yang sudah bersih ke tempat pengeringan, melap tangannya, lalu melempar lap bekasnya pada si laki-laki yang sibuk bermain Video Game. "Ih! Apa ini?!"

"Itu milikku, tapi toh sebentar lagi kamu bakal klaim sebagai milikmu. Dasar maling!"

"Cakap apa you barusan?!" Bentak si laki-laki yang makin emosi. "Cakap kenyataan?" Sinis si gadis.

"Aduh! Kalian kalau mau pacaran jangan disini!" Protes seorang berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat. Mendengar kalimat dari sepupunya, membuat wajah si kedua melayu merah padam.

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN?!"


	16. Hardworking prize -Sweden-

"'dinda," panggil si pria berkacamata pemilik toko, "t'long 'mb'lkan g'rhg'ji."

"Segera!" Wanita mungil itu berlarian ke belakang toko, mengambil gergaji besar. "Apa ada lagi, Berwald?" Pria berambut pendek Mustard itu menggeleng cepat sembari melayani pesanan pelanggan. "Lem?"

"_Trälim_," tambah si pria Swedia. "Dalam perjalanan!" Seru si wanita sembari menenteng kotak peralatan besar dengan tangan satunya. "Ini dia!"

"_Din dotter är så söt, mister Oxenstierna_!" Puji pelanggan laki-laki dari si pria yang sedang sibuk memaku kayu. "_Ah… hon är min fästman_." Dagu si laki-laki jatuh, kaget melihat perbedaan besar tubuh yang sangat kontras antara keduanya. Si pelanggan tersenyum nakal, "_hon kommer att förstöras på bröllopsnatten_."

Wajah si pria berbuah merah padam dengan cepat, "_inte säga att…_!"

"_Sorry!_"

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya si wanita dengan lugu, "_äktenskap_ itu artinya Nikah bukan? Soal pernikahan kita?"

"Kau s'b'iknya tak m'ng'tahu'nya." Si pria masih masih merona. "_Jag kommer att leverera det när tabellen är reparerad_." Si laki-laki mengangguk lalu pamit dan pergi. "T'ko ku t'tup."

"Fuh! Banyak pelanggan ya hari ini?" Si wanita duduk di kursi kayu lalu melap keringatnya, "aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tak p'rlu, kau s'dah b'k'rja t'rl'lu k'ras. Aku y'ng 'kan m'm'sak." Si pria melepaskan celemek kerjanya, diikuti tunangannya, lalu berjalan menutup toko sementara si wanita merapikan sisanya. "J'ngan, biar 'ku y'ng b'resk'n."

"Aku orang Indonesia, sayang, terbiasa bergotong royong. Sudah lah." Si wanita tersenyum lembut lalu membawa semua barang-barang—kayu besar, kotak peralatan, palu, dan sebagainya, sendiri, tanpa kesulitan. "Anu, mungkin kau membawa sisanya."

"_Naturligtvis_." Ia mengambil semua sisanya—meninggalkan yang ia butuhkan, lalu berjalan ke belakang toko, dan melihat si wanita sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang dan menatanya. "Itu tak d'p'rlukan."

"Kalau tak enak dilihat juga percuma." Si wanita akhirnya selesai, "kau mau masak apa?"

"'pa y'ng kau mau?"

"Nasi goreng?" Cengengesan si wanita, "jika tak bisa, biar aku yang masak—." Kalimat si wanita terpotong dengan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Tak 'pa-'pa. Jag älskar dig."

* * *

Trälim = Wood glue/Lem kayu

Din dotter är så söt, mister Oxenstierna = Your daughter is so cute, mister Oxentierna/Anak perempuanmu lucu sekali, pak Oxenstierna

hon är min fästman = she is my fiancé/ia tunanganku

hon kommer att förstöras på bröllopsnatten = She will be destroyed in the wedding night/Ia bakal hancur di malam pernikahan

inte säga att = Don't say that/jangan katakan itu

Jag älskar dig = I love you/aku mencintaimu

Jag kommer att leverera det när tabellen är reparerad = I will deliver it when the table is repaired/Aku akan mengantarnya jika mejanya sudah diperbaiki

Naturligtvis = Of course/Tentu saja

* * *

t'long 'mb'lkan g'rg'ji = Tolong Ambilkan gergaji

Kau s'b'iknya tak m'ng'tahu'nya = Kau sebaiknya tak mengetahuinya

T'ko ku t'tup = Toko ku tutup

Tak p'rlu, kau s'dah b'k'rja t'rl'lu k'ras. Aku y'ng 'kan m'm'sak = Tak perlu, kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Aku yang akan memasak

J'ngan, biar 'ku y'ng b'resk'n = Jangan, biar aku yang bereskan


	17. Hyper -Denmark-

"Roller coaster?!" Seru si gadis senang, "ayo Mathias!" si laki-laki juga terlihat sangat senang, mereka berdua berlari segera kearah pintu masuk Roller Coaster. Pasanga—sepasang saudara satu lagi, yang jelas sekali tak ingin menaiki Roller Coaster, langsung berbelok ke arah Tea Cup.

"Uh… Adinda, Mathias, kami ke… Tea Cup dulu ya?" Izin gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna kulit jeruk tua. "Bruder tak begitu suka dengan Coaster."

Sayangnya, pasangan itu tak lagi mendengar. "_Kleinkinder_…"

"_Er vi ikke_!" Balas si pria tinggi dengan poninya digaya keatas. "Taruhan, siapa yang menjerit kalah dan harus melakukan apa yang pemenang minta! _Hvordan det_?"

"Kau menantang ku, pak?!"

"Selvfølgelig, min dame!" Mereka berdua ikut mengantri, sampai si laki-laki sadar kekasihnya tak terlalu tinggi. "Kau terlalu cebol untuk ikut kurasa, jadi aku menang." Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Tunggu aku dibawah ya!"

"Curang!" Kesal si gadis sembari berjalan menjauh dengan menghentakkan kaki. Si laki-laki yang tadi merasa jahil dan nakal, melihat punggung kekasihnya yang makin lama makin menjauh membuat hatinya sedih. "_Cancel my ticket. Adinda! Vente!_"

"Kenapa? Naik dulu saja, aku mau beli eskrim buat kita." Gadis bernama Adinda itu terlihat bingung, biar pun kecewa, gadis itu tahu kekasihnya bakal senang menaiki Coaster yang sudah direncanakan sedari keberangkatan. "Tak perlu, kita naik Viking Ship saja."

"Oh, kembali ke kapalmu, kapten Mathias?" Si laki-laki bernama Mathias tersenyum nakal. "Oh ya! Aku belum dapat hadiahku."

Belum sempat si laki-laki mengatakan apa yang ia ingin dapatkan, si gadis sudah mengecup bibirnya. "Untuk kapten dari awak kapalnya yang paling jahil ini." Senyum imut si gadis.

"_Du virkelig ved, hvad jeg vil, eh_?"

* * *

Jerman:

Kleinkinder = Toddlers/Anak balita

Danish:

Er vi ikke = We are not/Kami tidak

Hvordan det = How/Bagaimana

Selvfølgelig, min dame = Of course, my lady/Tentu saja, nyonya

Vente = Wait/Tunggu

Du virkelig ved, hvad jeg vil = You really know what I want/Kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan


	18. Rock-paper-scissors -Finland-

Tangan si wanita mungil menunjukkan bentuk gunting, sementara tangan musuhnya, si pria yang juga kecil, membentuk batu. "_Minä voitan!_" Seru si pria sembari berdiri dan berdansa.

Si wanita melihat tangannya sendiri yang telah berkhianat luar biasa padanya hari ini. "Kenapa bisa kalah lima kali berturut-turut?!"

"_Kultaseni_, keberuntunganmu memang selalu berpihak padaku." Senyum imut si pria Finlandia itu membuat si wanita Indonesia semakin jengkel. "Persiapkan pipimu."

"Apa tak ada hukuman lain? Pipiku keduanya sakit!" Protes si wanita sembari mengelus kedua pipinya, mempersiapkan keduanya untuk tamparan selanjutnya. "Ah, aku sebenarnya tak mau, tapi katamu begini lah caranya bermain Gunting-Kertas-Batu a la Indonesia?"

"Karena ku pikir aku bakal menang setidaknya sekali."

"Kau sebegitu inginnya menamparku?" Kaget si pria mendengar jawaban kekasihnya barusan, "_teen jotain väärin, enkö_…?"

Mata si gadis berubah dari sengit menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah, "bukan maksudku… tapi aku melihatmu… kau suruh aku untuk tak datang ke bengkel Berwald, tapi aku datang karena tak sabar…"

"Dan kau melihatku… dengannya? Saat aku tak sengaja dikecup?" Ekspresi cemburu wanita semakin terlihat, biar pun sedari tadi memang terlihat dengan sangat jelas. "Entah aku tak paham bagaimana bisa kau dikecup duluan oleh wanita lain, Tino…"

Hati si pria bernama Tino merasa sakit mendengarnya. Memang kejadian itu tak sengaja, karena si wanita yang mengecupnya sangat agresif, tetapi beruntung Berwald menyetop kejadian itu sebelum menjadi lebih jauh.

"_Kultaseni… olen pahoillani_… aku benar-benar minta maaf… itu tak disengaja."

"Aku tahu kok, tapi toh kamunya tak mau, jadi bukan salahmu." Si wanita masih cemburu, tapi terlihat sekali ditutup-tutupi sebisa mungkin. "Oh, tampar aku, habis ini aku tak mau main lagi, sakit pipiku."

"Tutup matamu."

"Oke."

Satu… dua… tiga, sampai sepuluh detik berlalu, tapi masih belum ada sengatan rasa sakit yang mendarat di kedua pipinya. Belum sempat si wanita ingin mengintip dan melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya lakukan sampai memakan waktu, kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya.

"Bukan tamparan, anggap saja Gunting-kertas-batu a la aku."

* * *

Minä voitan = I win/Aku menang

Kultaseni = Darling/Sayang

teen jotain väärin, enkö = I did something wrong, did not I/Aku melakukan kesalahan, benar

Kultaseni… olen pahoillani = Darling… I am sorry


	19. Too strict! -Germany-

"Bangun!" Bentak pria bertubuh bidang dan kekar kepada kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. "_Um Gottes willen_!"

"Oke!" Erang si wanita mungil berkulit sawo matang. "Kenapa pagi sekali? Masih ada tiga jam sebelum kerja! Satu jam sebelum berangkat pun masih terkejar." Tanpa mendengar alasannya, selimut tebal yang mampu menahan si wanita di sofa, ditarik oleh kekasih Jermannya. "Dingin!"

"Bangun! Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kita selesaikan semenjak kemarin!" Pria tinggi itu dengan segera melipat selimut, "segera sarapan, aku akan merapikan taman!"

"Oke!" Erang wanita berkuncir kuda, berjalan ke dapur dan mulai membuat adonan Pancake. "Gula halus atau saus Maple?"

"Keduanya."

"Kalau begitu untukmu tak pakai gula." Ludwig menoleh kearah kekasih Indonesianya dengan dramatis. "_Was?!_" Terlambat, si wanita mungil itu sudah mulai menggoreng Pancake di penggorengan. "Aku butuh gula untuk tenaga!"

"Tidak! Kamu sangat rawan terkena diabetes!"

"_Ich bitte dich_, Adinda…" Si pria memohon-mohon, berjalan dan merangkul kekasihnya dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu mungil wanita Melayu. "Kau mau terkena gagal ginjal? Tak lagi bisa bekerja dan lainnya?!"

Si pria pirang itu mendengus lalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sibuk membalik Pancake. "Lud, sudah siap. Ku tambah Strawberry juga kalau kurang manis." Wanita bernama Adinda itu menaruh kedua piring berseberangan di meja kotak kecil dekat dapur dan ruang tengah. "Lud!"

"Jika kau meniru bagaimana Feliciano memanggilku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berkomunikasi dengannya terlalu lama." Geram Ludwig, duduk di kursi dan melihat gula, sirup Maple, lima buah Strawberry besar di Pancakenya. "Kau barusan bilang aku memiliki diabetes."

"Gula untuk pengidap diabetes, jadi tak terlalu manis, makanya ku tambahkan Strawberry." Pria yang sedang dalam masa pulangnya sehabis menjadi tentara tersebut, menangkat satu alisnya. "_Sie wissen, Sie sind zu streng_."

"Datang dari mulut tentara yang sangat disiplin, oke." Dengus si wanita yang bekerja sebagai dokter khusus tentara.

Tak lama, pintu rumah dibanting terbuka oleh seorang berambut keperakan. "Ludy! Adin! Selamat datang di rumah!" Seru pria yang adalah kakak dari si pria pirang.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling tatap, menarik napas panjang, lalu… "KETUK PINTU DAHULU BRUDER!"

* * *

Um Gottes willen = For heaven sake/Demi tuhan

Was = What/Apa

Ich bitte dich = I beg you/Aku mohon

Sie wissen, Sie sind zu streng = You know, you are too strict/Kau terlalu tegas, kau tahu


	20. World cup or cup of love -Spain-

"Antonio! Makananmu dihabiskan dulu!" Seru teman perempuannya yang kebetulan berada di rumahnya waktu itu. "Ibumu sebentar lagi sampai, nanti ia marah."

"Biarkan saja, Adinda, atau kau makan saja, kau belum makan siang 'kan?" Kata pria Spanyol yang sudah berusia dua puluh lima itu. "Pertandingan bola sudah mau dimulai!"

"Aku pikir Spanyol sudah keluar…" Gumam si perempuan mungil yang usianya lebih muda lima tahun dari si pria berambut ikal kecokelatan tersebut. "Sekarang masih jam tiga, aku sedang puasa."

Si pria tak memperdulikan kata-kata dari perempuan Indonesia. "_Es Alemania frente a Brasil!_ Aku tak boleh melewatkannya!"

Si perempuan yang juga berkulit sawo matang tersebut menghela napas sembari tersenyum. "Pasti deh. Makan dahulu, sambil menonton."

"Apa Lovino sudah datang?"

"Ia datang terlambat, saudaranya, Feliciano, akan ada acara dengan teman Jermannya, jadi ia mengatarkan saudaranya, lalu kesini, karena mobil Feliciano sedang diperbaiki." Jelasnya panjang lebar, tapi si pria negara matador itu hanya mendengar beberapa kalimat pentingnya saja; Lovino bakal datang terlambat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menonton bersama."

"Oh." Balasan singkat si gadis kali ini membuat si pria bermata Hijau kenari itu menoleh kearah si gadis dengan agak bingung. "Kau tak suka sepak bola? Kenapa disini?"

"Kalau aku boleh pulang! Aku pasti pulang!" Kesal si gadis, yang dalam hatinya merasa pedih. Ia menyukai pria itu. Tapi sepertinya cinta si pria sudah pada sepak bola. "Ibumu yang memintaku menjagamu tahu! Memangnya kamu mau mendengarkan kata-kata Lovino?"

"_Sí, sí_, baiklah." Pria itu menarik kakinya dan memeluk kakinya saat duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi. Ia sesekali melirik si gadis yang merapikan meja, menyapu, dan sebagainya, di rumah kecilnya dimana ia tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk, hanya bertiga. Dan lagi ia masih belum diperbolehkan keluar rumah karena orang tuanya tak yakin ia bisa merawat diri sendiri.

Gadis itu akhirnya menggunakan jaket yang membuat kaget si pria dengan mata yang agak sayu tersebut. "Mau kemana?"

"Lho, barusan kamu tanya kenapa aku disini. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu."

"_Espere!_"

"Apa lagi? Es krim? Camilan? Ada di lemari es dan makanan, sudah ya." Si pria dengan terburu-buru melompat melewati sandaran sofa, berlari kearah si gadis dan memeluknya sebelum sempat membuka pintu keluar, membiarkan udara dingin masuk ke rumah mungil keluarga Spanyol tersebut.

Wajah si gadis merona, nyaris saja ia menampar si pria karena kaget dan juga reflex. "A-apa sih?!"

"Tinggal saja."

"Saja? Memangnya aku tak punya adik yang perlu diurus juga?" Si pria terlihat dalam dilema. "Di rumahku ada televisi kok kalau mau ikut."

"Dimana saja yang ada kamu."

* * *

Es Alemania frente a Brasil = Its German versus Brazil/Ini Jerman lawan Brazil

Sí = Yes/Ya

Espere = Wait/Tunggu


End file.
